


Mom's Parlour

by Notebooknote



Series: Attention Shoppers AU [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ice Cream, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Satisfy your sweet tooth and come on by. Have a seat and enjoy a cone. Long day shopping? Relax and have one of our specialty milkshakes. Special day? Mom's got you covered! Chocolates are great for every occasion.</i>
</p><p>Lip serves his favourite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom's Parlour

“Uh… How much would it cost for two scoops?”

“A dollar and seventy five cents.”

The boy stuck his tongue out and counted his change again before looking down into the freezer at the flavours. Carwood Lipton stood there, smiling. His young customer, who was probably no older than eight, was going over his options.

“And, Mr. Lip, how much would it be for sprinkles?”

“An extra quarter.”

“And what if I wanted, like, a sundae but not a whole sundae, maybe just the two scoops and three of the toppings, instead of five toppings an’ how much would that cost?”

Lip laughed. He had worked his mom’s sweet shop since he was tall enough to see over the register and reach into the freezer without falling in. Carwood knew his regulars well. He had seen this kid every so often, more often now that his parents started giving him an allowance. He would save up and count the change, trying to get the most sugar possible for what little he had.

Carwood knew that this child in particular was prone to the effects of just a single grain of sugar. He tended to become over-excited, very talkative, and rather generous with his word choice. Despite this, he was a well behaved, intelligent boy, and one of Lip’s favourite customers. Knowing the kid’s parents, he had to limit what he gave him. This time, when he had first walked in, he held out a sealed note from his dad. He smiled as he read. _He did very well on his test and he’s been on best bahaviour. He’s allowed whatever he can pay for. Thanks, Car._

“Well, we don’t usually let people just choose things. And, I don’t know, but we might actually have to charge for each topping separately,” Lip explained, a hint of amusement in his voice. He watched as the kid’s face fell. He counted his coins again. Then, he sighed.

“Okay… Well, how much would this get me?” The boy stuck out his hand, revealing the masses of nickels, dimes, and quarters. Lip took them from his hand, feeling the warm, slightly sweaty change. All added up, the money would cover the cost of two thirds of the sundae, equivalent to the two scoops and three toppings the boy had asked about. 

“Looks like you could get a scoop and some sprinkles. Maybe even a cherry,” he said, and he watched the hopeful smile on his face falter. “But since I like you, I’ll give you two scoops.” 

Lip made a show of putting the two large scoops of double chocolate ice cream in the bowl. He then turned around to put on the toppings.

“Your dad told me you did well on the test,” Lip said turning back to face the boy, “so I thought you deserved a little extra.” His face lit up as he saw the full grand sundae in Lip’s hands. He handed it to the boy. Excited, he took the sundae, sat at the closest table, and devoured the entire thing in a slightly alarming amount of time. 

He looked up at Lip and smiled, half the sundae spread across the bottom half of his face. He yelled a thank you and turned on his heel, practically jumping out of the store, singing some song Lip had heard on the radio. 

“See you next week, Ray. Tell your parents I say hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for my Mall AU, send 'em to me! I'm on tumblr (thesenotebooksnotes.tumblr.com) if you want to send them there.
> 
> I mean no disrespect with these stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
